Spend Time With You
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: Aku tidak pernah bisa memungkiri, bahwa aku merindukannya. Ingin bertemu dengannya. Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya sekali lagi? Dan menghabiskan waktu dengannya? Canon. Based on bleach episode 366. IchiRuki again. For IchiRuki's day. Sorry for late


**Minna-san…..ogenki desu ka? Udah lama saya tidak berkunjung kesini. Dan tampaknya kali ini saya memang harus meramaikan IchiRuki's Day seperti tahun sebelumnya. Mungkin kemampuan menulis saya memang agak tumpul beberapa bulan ini, imajinasi saya juga jelek. Mungkin dikarenakan saya tidak pernah menulis untuk waktu yang lama. Tapi saya berusaha untuk menulis dengan baik dalam fic ini. Terlepas dari beberapa typo yang akan ada, cerita yang mungkin terlalu rush, sampai imajinasi dalam fic ini yang tidak bisa tersampaikan, saya mohon maaf.**

**Gomen, karena fic nya baru jadi sekarang. Sudah lewat 12 mei, tapi saya malahan baru nyetor fic nya. Tapi ini masih bulan mei kan? Masih dalam suasana IchiRuki's Day. Ow yah, fic ini juga saya persembahkan untuk teman-teman semua dalam rangka ulang tahun saya yang jatuh tanggal 19 mei kemarin. Otanjoubi omedetto buat diri sendiri. Hehehehehe…..XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach memang bukan saya. Cuman meminjam chara-chara nya saja.**

**Summary : Aku tidak pernah bisa memungkiri, bahwa aku merindukannya. Ingin bertemu dengannya. Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya sekali lagi? Dan menghabiskan waktu dengannya? Canon. Based on bleach episode 366. **

**Main Chara : Kurosaki Ichigo & Kuchiki Rukia**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typo, cerita pasaran, ide tidak berkembang. Don't Like don't Read.**

**Enjoy this fic, Minna-san**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari di Soul Society. Bunga sakura sudah bermekaran dimana-mana. Ya, karena sekarang sedang musim semi, jadi Soul Society pun tiba-tiba berwarna pink. Dan ini merupakan musim kesukaan Byakuya Kuchiki. Dan ia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk meminum teh sambil menulis kaligrafi.

Seperti biasa di pagi hari kerja, semua shinigami sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Masing-masing bertugas di pos masing-masing. Di divisi masing-masing. Menunggu perintah dari sang kapten maupun arahan dari sang wakil kapten.

Begitu pun yang dilakukan Kuchiki Rukia di divisi 13. Gadis yang merupakan wakil kapten divisi 13 ini baru saja membaca laporan hasil misi divisinya, sedangkan seorang anak buahnya berlutut di depannya untuk menyampaikan berita. Karena kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan, maka ia yang menggantikan kaptennya untuk sementara.

"Lapor, Kuchiki-fukutaichou. Kami telah membasmi sepuluh hollow yang berkeliaran di distrik 27. Keadaan disana kembali aman, dan tidak ada korban dari pihak kita maupun penduduk di distrik 27. Laporan selesai," lapor salah satu anak buahnya yang berambut pirang tersebut.

"Kerja bagus. Sekarang perintahkan semua yang mengikuti misi tersebut untuk beristirahat. Kalian bisa kembali ke pos kalian," jawab Rukia dan menghembuskan nafas lega. Tadinya ia sempat ingin turun tangan langsung menangani hollow-hollow tersebut jika terjadi sesuatu pada anak buahnya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kuchiki-fukutaichou,"

.

.

.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Kuchiki. Kurasa aku sudah sehat dan bisa kembali beraktivitas," Ukitake memanggil Rukia dan meminta maaf karena sudah merepotkannya beberapa minggu ini.

"Taichou bicara apa. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa repot dengan semua ini. Aku senang bisa membantu anda, Ukitake-taichou," jawab Rukia yang duduk rapi di depan sang kapten sambil menikmati ocha yang disediakan.

"Aku tahu kau sama seperti Byakuya. Loyal dengan pekerjaan. Tapi kulihat sebulan ini kau bekerja terlalu keras. Untuk itu aku memberikan waktu libur padamu. Kau bisa melakukan apapun sesukamu selama kau libur," Ukitake tersenyum tulus. Bagi Rukia, Ukitake merupakan sosok seorang ayah yang menyayangi anaknya.

"Taichou…aku tidak perlu libur. Lagipula…."

"Lagipula apa? Kau mau bilang Nii-sama mu tidak akan mengijinkanmu untuk libur? Tenang saja aku sudah bicara padanya dan ia setuju denganku. Kau bisa berlibur dimana saja sesukamu. Sesekali bahagialah demi dirimu sendiri, Kuchiki. Jangan hanya memikirkan kebahagiaan orang lain," ujar Ukitake memberikan nasihat pada Rukia.

"Taichou…."

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Apa yang membuatmu begitu bekerja keras selama sebulan ini? Apa kau menghindari sesuatu? Atau ingin melupakan sesuatu dengan bekerja?"

Sesaat Rukia terdiam, tak berani memandang wajah sang kapten yang begitu peduli padanya. Sedikit banyak, ia ingin jujur pada Ukitake, hanya saja sifatnya yang tertutup itulah yang menghalanginya.

"Tidak ada, Taichou. Aku memang hanya bekerja dan sama sekali tidak ada niatan menjadikan pekerjaan sebagai pelampiasan," jawab Rukia pada kaptennya.

"Aku mengerti, Kuchiki,"

'_Kau bisa berbohong, tapi tidak dengan tatapan matamu, Kuchiki'_

_._

_._

_._

Sepanjang perjalanannya ke Mansion Kuchiki, Rukia tidak berhenti memikirkan pertanyaan kaptennya tadi.

'_Ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Apa yang membuatmu begitu bekerja keras selama sebulan ini? Apa kau menghindari sesuatu? Atau ingin melupakan sesuatu dengan bekerja?'_

Ia mengakui bahwa selama sebulan ini ia memang bekerja terlalu keras. Terlalu menyibukkan diri dari pagi dan akan pulang larut malam dan langsung beristirahat. Benarkah ia menghindari sesuatu? Benarkah ia ingin melupakan sesuatu sampai pekerjaan pun menjadi pelampiasannya?

Jika ia pikir-pikir lagi, mungkin penyebabnya adalah pemuda pengganti shinigami berambut mencolok itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kurosaki Ichigo? Faktanya adalah mereka sudah terpisah sejak sebulan yang lalu, dan selama sebulan ini tidak ada sama sekali komunikasi antara mereka berdua. Ya ia mengakui bahwa ia sangat merindukan pemuda itu. Pertemuan mereka baru sebentar setelah mereka terpisah selama hampir dua tahun, namun mereka kembali berpisah beberapa hari setelah ia memberikan sang pemuda kekuatan shinigaminya kembali. Rela berpisah? Hei tidak ada yang rela berpisah dengan orang yang penting di hidup kita, apalagi baru bertemu kembali setelah begitu lama berpisah.

"Fuuuhhh….." Rukia menghela nafas panjang. Ia benci ini tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia merindukan dunia nyata. Merindukan Karakura, merindukan teman-temannya disana, dan merindukan pemuda dengan rambut mencolok dengan kerutan permanen, Kurosaki Ichigo.

'_Aku tidak pernah bisa memungkiri, bahwa aku merindukannya. Ingin bertemu dengannya. Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya sekali lagi? Dan menghabiskan waktu dengannya?'_

"Sudah kuputuskan akan berlibur di Inuzuri saja. Mungkin berjalan-jalan di Inuzuri bisa membuatku lebih rileks," ujar Rukia memutuskan. Ia tidak ingin berlarut-larut memikirkan hal yang sulit untuk diraihnya. Mungkin sekarang ia harus lebih sering memikirkan kepentingannya sendiri, daripada kepentingan orang lain.

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya_

Rukia sudah bersiap dengan buntelan kecil yang mungkin berisikan yukata-yukata santainya selama ia berlibur di Inuzuri nanti. Ia juga belum menceritakan liburannya kepada sang kakak. Mungkin saat sarapan nanti ia akan memberitahukannya.

Kegiatan mengemasnya berhenti saat ia mendengar suara ketukan kamarnya.

"Rukia….ini aku," rupanya suara kakaknya yang mengetuk pintunya. Dengan cepat, ia membukakan pintu untuk kakaknya.

"Ada apa Nii-sama?" tanya Rukia. Tidak biasanya Byakuya datang mengunjunginya pagi-pagi begini. "Aku baru saja mau pergi ke ruang utama untuk sarapan,"

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, Rukia. Pergilah menemuinya sekarang," ujar Byakuya dan langsung keluar dari kamar Rukia.

.

.

.

Byakuya sama sekali tidak mengatakan siapa yang ingin bertemu dengannya, namun Byakuya mengatakan bahwa orang yang ingin bertemu dengannya menunggu Rukia di taman dekat kolam ikan koi di mansion Kuchiki. Rukia heran siapa yang pagi-pagi ingin bertemu dengannya? Renjikah? Biasanya kalaupun ia ingin menemui Rukia, ia tidak akan meminta ijin pada Byakuya. Lalu siapa? Lagipula sangatlah jarang seorang Byakuya Kuchiki langsung datang menemui adiknya. Di mansion ini banyak pelayan yang bisa menyampaikan pesan. Apa karena tamu itu sangat penting oleh karena itu Byakuya sendiri yang datang memberitahukannya.

Kolam ikan koi berada di sisi gedung bagian barat sedangkan kamar tidur Rukia di sisi gedung sebelah timur, itulah yang membuat perjalanan kesana begitu lama dengan melewati beberapa koridor. Langkah Rukia tergesa-gesa, begitu penasaran dengan siapa yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Entah mengapa, jantungnya malah berdebar hebat. Rukia pun bingung yang terjadi padanya.

Akhirnya sampai juga ia di dekat ikan kolam koi. Diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman tersebut tapi tidak ada satupun yang menemuinya disana. Mengapa tidak ada orang? Bukannya Nii-sama mengatakan orang itu disini? Lalu mengapa tidak ada orang disini? Kakaknya tidak mungkin mengerjainya. Ini bukan april mop. Dan lagi Byakuya bukan tipe orang yang suka bercanda.

"Yo….." suara itu menghentikan langkah Rukia yang ingin berbalik meninggalkan taman tersebut. Suara khas itu, sapaan khas itu, ia sangat mengenalinya. Mengenalinya sampai-sampai saat menutup mata pun, ia masih bisa mendengarkan suara tersebut yang terngiang di otaknya. Tidak salah lagi pasti dia. Seseorang yang tanpa ia sadar begitu ia rindukan kehadirannya.

"Ichigo!" sebelum berbalik dan menatap orang tersebut, Rukia menyebut nama itu dengan lantang dan benar saja saat ia berbalik, tampak sesosok pemuda dengan tinggi yang semampai sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Lagi-lagi senyuman khas yang hanya dimiliki oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Apa kabar, Rukia. Kau tidak merindukanku? Sombong sekali kau sampai-sampai tidak mengabariku selama satu bulan ini. Apa pekerjaanmu sebagai fukutaichou begitu menyita waktumu?" tanya Ichigo dan dengan nada ketus seperti biasa.

"Harusnya kau yang mengabariku. Bukannya aku," jawab Rukia tidak kalah ketus dan memandang Ichigo seakan mengajaknya perang.

"Hei, aku ingin mengabarimu memakai apa? Tiba-tiba saja Urahara bilang jalan masuk ke Soul Society tiba-tiba ditutup dan akan dibuka saat memang perlu. Aku kan jadi tidak bisa kesini sesukaku. Lagipula, kau bisa memakai kupu-kupu neraka untuk memberi kabar," ujar Ichigo tidak kalah sengit.

"Soutaichou pasti sengaja menutup senkaimon untuk mencegah bocah pembuat onar sepertimu masuk dan mengacak-acak Soul Society," ejek Rukia.

"Apa kau bi…"

"Lagipula, kupu-kupu neraka tidak dipakai untuk keperluan tidak penting seperti itu. Dan sekarang, untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Rukia.

"Ahhhh…..aku hampir lupa. Hei, aku dengar kau mendapat jatah libur. Aku kesini untuk mengajakmu ke dunia nyata. Habiskan waktu di dunia nyata saja selama kau libur. Byakuya sudah mengijinkannya. Lagipula ini rekomendasi dari Byakuya dan Ukitake-san. Bagaimana?" tawar Ichigo.

"Apa? Aku sudah berencana berlibur di inuzuri. Aku tidak bisa kesana," tolak Rukia.

"Hei! Aku sudah kesini dan kau menolak ajakanku? Kau mau tinggal dimana di Inuzuri, hah? Kau mau diganggu oleh para penjahat disana? Apa yang bisa kau lihat di kota yang tingkat kejahatannya paling akut di Rukongai? Pokoknya jangan membantah. Ikut aku. Jangan menolak, karena semua pendapatmu aku tolak," ucap Ichigo panjang lebar seperti menceramahi anak nakal saja. Dan kata-kata itu terdengar sangat khas di telinga Rukia.

Lagi-lagi kata yang sama. Kalau sudah begini, Rukia tidak bisa menolaknya. "Dasar egois," bisik Rukia.

.

.

.

Akhirnya disinilah mereka. Bangunan yang sudah tidak asing oleh Rukia. Bangunan yang merupakan rumah kedua baginya. Dan menurutnya disinilah ia bisa merasakan arti sebuah keluarga. Bangunan di depannya kalah besar dibandingkan dengan mansion Kuchiki, hanya saja entah bagaimana gedung ini begitu menghangatkan hatinya.

"RUKIA-CHHHAANNNN, PUTRI KETIGAKU….AKU MERINDUKAN…."

_Buaggghhhh_

Kata-kata sang kepala keluarga terpotong dengan tendangan dari anak laki-laki satunya di keluarga tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kurosaki Isshin yang lagi-lagi ingin memeluk Rukia sembarangan. Dan tahu akibat dari tendangan itu? Tembok dibelakangnya bolong. Sepertinya setelah ini Isshin harus memanggil tukang untuk memperbaiki temboknya.

"Lihat Masaki? Putri ketiga kita sudah kembali kerumah. Okaeri…Rukia-chan," ujar Isshin lagi. Sepertinya ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali saking gembiranya.

"Hehehehe…arigatou, paman,"

"Rukia-chan, okaeri," sambut Yuzu hangat seperti biasa sedangkan Karin hanya menyambutnya dengan senyum cerah.

.

.

.

Makan malam kali ini berlangsung ricuh. Seperti biasa kericuhan yang timbul pasti selalu akibat pertengkaran konyol Ichigo dan Isshin. Yang berakhir dengan Isshin terkapar di lantai. Rukia hanya bisa mengelus dada. Bagaimanapun ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Mau tidak mau ia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku ayah dan anak ini.

"Hei, makanlah yang banyak, midget. Aku sudah sampai menyuruh Yuzu membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu, tapi kau malah makan sedikit begitu," tegur Ichigo saat melihat makanan Rukia yang sedikit.

"Aku tahu. Selain tidak terlalu lapar, lagipula aku sudah kenyang dengan hanya melihat tingkahmu dan paman," jawab Rukia tersenyum mengejek. "Karena jujur saja, aku merindukan tempat dan suasana ini,"

"Kalau begitu setelah ini mintalah pada Ukitake-san untuk menempatkanmu di Karakura. Dan tinggalah disini sesukamu," jawab Ichigo.

"Andaikan aku bisa mungkin aku setuju saja. Hanya saja aku sekarang sudah mempunyai tanggung jawab yang begitu besar. Aku seorang wakil kapten sekarang, Ichigo dan tugas ini adalah tanggung jawabku,"

Ichigo diam. Ia bingung ingin menjawab apa. Yang Rukia katakan benar adanya. Ia mempunyai tanggung jawab yang harus ia emban, dan sebagai sahabat Ichigo hanya bisa membenarkan apa yang sudah menjadi pilihan Rukia.

.

"Tidurlah….besok aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," ujar Ichigo dan merapikan tempat tidur yang ada di klosetnya. Futon yang dipakai Rukia saat mereka disitu sempat dilipat oleh Yuzu. Kini Ichigo kembali membaringkannya untuk tempat tidur Rukia.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Kau akan tahu besok. Besok masaklah yang banyak dan aturlah di keranjang makanan," ujar Ichigo lagi. "Nah, tempat tidur mu sudah selesai,"

"Apa kita akan piknik?" tanya Rukia lagi. Dari kata-kata Ichigo sepertinya mereka akan melakukan piknik ria.

"Anggap saja seperti itu. Dan ingat, masaklah yang enak untukku. Mengerti?" titah Ichigo dan mematikan lampu tidurnya. "Oyasumi,"

"Seperti biasa, seenaknya memerintah,"

.

.

.

"Jadi kita akan berhanami ria ceritanya?" seru Rukia senang. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Begitu banyak orang yang berpiknik di bawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran. Ada yang bersama teman-teman, keluarga dan pasangan masing-masing. Ia tidak menyangka Ichigo akan mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini. Di Soul Society tidak ada tradisi ini.

"Begitulah," jawab Ichigo dan mulai menggelar karpet kecil dan meletakkan keranjang makanannya. Hari ini Ichigo terlihat santai dengan kaos putih polos dipadu dengan jaket putih dan celana panjang hitam. Dan topi putih biru yang menutupi kepala mencoloknya. Sedangkan Rukia tampak manis dengan dalaman terusan warna biru dipadu dengan jaket putih, untuk bawahannya Rukia memilih celana pendek sebatas betis. Dan rambutnya? Kali ini ia memilih mengikat rambutnya menjadi dua ikatan. Manis dan seperti anak kecil.

"Hei, kau tidak sekolah hari ini, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia dan mulai mengeluarkan isi keranjangnya.

"Hari ini sudah lima kali kau menanyakannya. Aku sudah bilang dari kemarin kan, aku libur seminggu. Kau pelupa atau bagaimana sih?" Ichigo sampai bosan menjawabnya.

"Ah…sepertinya saking senangnya aku jadi lupa akan semuanya," jawab Rukia sambil menghirup dalam-dalam udara di sekitarnya.

"Dasar…seperti anak kecil,"

.

.

.

"Ichigo…." Panggil Rukia.

"Hm…." Jawab Ichigo yang masih sibuk dengan komik di tangannya. Sudah setengah hari mereka disini dan tampaknya belum bosan sama sekali. Persediaan makanan mereka juga makin menipis. Cemilan pun begitu. Ichigo nampak tidur-tiduran sementara Rukia masih setia duduk dan memainkan sakura yang berjatuhan.

"Apa menurutmu kita bisa seperti ini terus?" tanya Rukia.

"Tentu saja, midget. Kekuatanku sekarang sudah kembali, jadi aku bebas mengunjungimu. Kalau kau mau aku jemput tiap minggu dan mengajakmu, aku akan melakukannya," jawab Ichigo tulus.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku apakah kita bisa seperti ini setiap saat. Kau ingat kan bagaimana hampir selama dua tahun kita berpisah , apa…."

"Jangan memikirkan apa yang ada di belakang, Rukia. Pikirkan masa depan saja. Kau lihat setelah perpisahan kita selama hampir dua tahun? Kita akhirnya bertemu lagi kan? Ikatan diantara kita yang membuat kita bertahan. Bukankah begitu? Meskipun aku merasa bahwa aku harus berterima kasih pada Ginjou dan yang lainnya. Kalau tidak ada mereka, aku pasti tidak akan bertemu denganmu. Jadi yakinkan pada dirimu bahwa kita bisa seperti ini selamanya. Meskipun duniamu dan duniaku berbeda," jawab Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Apakah itu yang membuatmu takut? Tenang saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Begitu pula denganmu, berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi," ujar Ichigo kembali saat melihat Rukia terdiam dan belum meresponnya.

"Ah…aku mengerti. Arigatou, Ichigo," sepertinya pilihannya untuk mengikuti Ichigo berlibur di Karakura adalah benar. Perasaan rindu terhadap pemuda ini terbayarkan sudah.

.

.

.

"Hei, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, Rukia," Ichigo baru saja pulang dari supermarket dan membelikan shiratama untuk Rukia. Melihat Ichigo menyodorkan shiratama dan memberikan padanya, Rukia tersenyum lebar.

"Arigatou," ucapnya tulus. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia mulai memakan shiratamanya.

"Begini…ehm…aku tidak tahu kau setuju apa tidak, tapi…ehm…."

"Apa sih yang ingin kau katakan. Lagipula setuju apanya? Mana bisa aku tahu kalau kau tidak mengatakannya?" Rukia masih tampak sibuk memakan shiratamanya. Mengabaikan Ichigo yang justru sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Sabtu malam ini di sekolah ada acara prom night. Apa kau mau ikut denganku?" tawar Ichigo.

"Prom apa?" tanya Rukia bingung dengan ucapan Ichigo.

"Prom Night. Diadakan oleh sekolahku setiap tahunnya. Acara seperti mengakrabkan diri dengan yang murid-murid lain. Dan acara tersebut tentu saja harus membawa pasangan. Karena aku belum mempunyai seseorang yang kuajak, oleh karena itu aku mengajakmu," jawab Ichigo.

"Owh…aku kira ada apa. Tentu saja aku akan ikut denganmu," jawab Rukia polos yang membuat senyum Ichigo merekah. "Hanya menemani kan?"

.

.

.

Saat sudah ada di pesta ini, Rukia langsung merasa ia seperti orang asing. Bagaimana tidak? Ia berdiri di antara ratusan anak-anak SMA Karakura yang berbalut pakaian-pakaian mahal dan juga tampak seperti putri baginya. Sedangkan dirinya? Hanya memakai gaun sebatas lutut berwarna ungu gelap, pakaian tidak berlengan sehingga bahunya telanjang, dan sepatu berhak tinggi yang membuatnya agak susah untuk berjalan. Ditambah lagi dengan rambutnya yang hanya disanggul dan hanya menyisakan poninya saja.

"Ichigo…aku rasa aku tidak bisa menemanimu malam ini," ujar Rukia. "Aku akan mempermalukanmu dan tidak cukup pantas hadir disini,"

"Mempermalukanku? Kau kan lebih mempermalukanku jika kau pergi sekarang. Dan lagi kau pantas disini. Jika aku bilang pantas ya pantas," jawab Ichigo seraya menggenggam telapak tangan kecil Rukia. Kali ini Ichigo terlihat lebih santai. Dengan celana panjang hitam dipadu dengan kemeja merah dan jas hitam diluarnya yang tidak dikancing, ditambah dengan dasi hitam yang sengaja ia longgarkan. Begitu santai dan terkesan berandal, namun tidak mengurangi pesona seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Aku juga tidak cukup can…."

"Kau cantik Rukia. Kau cantik seperti yang dikatakan ayah, Yuzu dan Karin tadi," potong Ichigo dan mencoba meyakinkan Rukia.

"Ini pujian atau ejekan?" tanya Rukia terkekeh mendapati Ichigo yang memujinya. Tumben sekali, pikirnya.

"Tentu saja ini pujian. Jadi, bisakah kau menggandeng lenganku saja sekarang? Acara sudah mau dimulai," Ichigo menawarkan sikunya dan Rukia langsung menyusupkan lengannya di lengan Ichigo .

"Baiklah,"

.

.

"Kuchiki-san? Kaukah itu?" Rukia dan Ichigo berbalik dan mendapati Orihime tengah memandang mereka tidak percaya.

"Inoue….." Rukia tampak takjub melihat penampilan berbeda dari Orihime. Ia nampak anggun dengan gaun putihnya yang memanjang sampai mata kakinya. Rambut caramel nya pun digerai.

"Ah…benar itu kau. Mengapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau kau ada di Karakura?"

"Aku baru saja datang dua hari yang lalu untuk liburan," ujar Rukia dan terlihat Orihime mengangguk-angguk.

"Dan Kurosaki-kun, ternyata kau datang. Kupikir ucapanmu soal tidak datang itu benar," Orihime nampak memperhatikan Ichigo yang terlihat mendampingi Rukia.

"Rukia memaksaku ikut, jadinya aku ikut," ujar Ichigo.

"Apa kau bilang?" pelotot Rukia tidak terima. Bukannya ia yang mengajak? Lalu kenapa ia bilang Rukia yang mengajaknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong pasanganmu siapa?" tanya Rukia mengedarkan pandangan. Karena ia tidak melihat siapapun disamping Orihime.

"Inoue-san, ini minumanmu," AHA. Terjawab sudah siapa yang mendampinginya. Rupanya Ishida Uryuu. Seperti biasa ia begitu rapi dengan memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang dipadu dengan celana putih. Putih. Ya warna kesukaan Quincy muda ini.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Inoue, Ishida," Ichigo menarik Rukia dan meninggalkan pasangan 'putih' itu.

.

.

Rukia masih setia mengaduk jus lemonnya yang masih dingin. Ia duduk sendiri di tempat yang ramai ini. Dan ruangan ini sudah remang-remang oleh karena musik yang dimainkan kali ini semacam musik disco. Banyak murid-murid yang turun untuk sekedar berjoget ria. Suasana pun semakin bising.

Rukia sendiri. Lalu kemana Ichigo? Jangan tanyakan Rukia, karena ia tidak tahu dimana orang yang sudah mengajaknya itu berada. Walaupun ia sudah menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh tempat ini, namun sosok rambut mencolok itu sama sekali tidak terlihat. Rukia menghela nafas bosan. Siapa yang mengajaknya dan siapa pula yang meninggalkannya.

Mendadak ruangan yang semula remang-remang kini kembali terang dan mendadak musik pun menjadi musik yang lebih pelan. Musik kali ini begitu merdu dan terdengar romantis di telinga Rukia. Dan kali ini ia melihat beberapa pasangan yang sudah turun ke lantai dansa. Dan ah…Rukia tersenyum sendiri saat melihat Ishida dan Inoue juga berdansa. Tampaknya Inoue baru belajar terlihat dari ia sering menginjak kaki Ishida. Malang sekali.

Musik ini begitu lembut mengalun dan juga romantis, begitu pikir Rukia. Karena terbawa suasana, ia sampai memejamkan mata dan merasakan musik yang mengalun tersebut.

"Hei, mau menemaniku di lantai dansa?" Rukia membuka mata dan melihat sosok Ichigo mengulurkan tangan pada Rukia. Sejenak ia berpikir dan tersenyum kecut.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa, Ichigo," ujar Rukia disertai senyum garing.

"Aku akan mengajarkannya padamu," jawab Ichigo menenangkan.

"Aku bisa menginjak kakimu terus menerus," Rukia berujar. Ia jadi mengingat Ishida dan Inoue tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayolah, Rukia. Tidakkah kau kasihan padaku yang sudah mengulurkan tangan ini?" Ichigo memelas kali ini. Tangannya masih mengulur.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Dan jangan menyalahkanku kalau kakimu lecet-lecet," Rukia kemudian menerima uluran tangan Ichigo. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya memberi senyuman lembut atas perkataan Rukia.

.

.

.

"Apa ini yang namanya tidak bisa berdansa? Kau pandai, Rukia," puji Ichigo pelan sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Rukia dan merangkul pinggang Rukia, sementara Rukia meletakkan tangannya di atas lengan Ichigo. Posisi orang berdansa.

"Aku hanya mengikuti gerakanmu," jawab Rukia pelan.

"Kalau begitu kau belajar dengan cepat. Bagus, Rukia," puji Ichigo lagi dan membuat Rukia tersenyum. Terlebih pipi Rukia terlihat merona.

Mereka berdua masih mengikuti irama musik tersebut. Dan posisi mereka berdua semakin rapat. Sesekali Ichigo melepaskan pinggang Rukia dan memutarnya, kemudian menarik Rukia kembali ke arahnya.

"Demi Tuhan, Ichigo, jangan sampai kau melepaskanku," ujar Rukia tertawa ringan. "Kalau tidak aku akan jatuh dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri," ia melihat sekelilingnya dan pandangan beberapa teman mereka justru kearah mereka berdua, padahal banyak pasangan lain yang berdansa. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah menjadi bahan tontonan.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," Rukia mendongak dan menatap Ichigo yang tidak menatapnya. Perasaannya saja atau nada Ichigo seperti orang yang sedang…jatuh cinta?

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan membuatmu jatuh dan malu dengan melepasmu, midget," tentu saja itu pikirannya saja, pikir Rukia. Ichigo tetap seperti biasa. Ia salah menangkap maksud perkataan Ichigo.

Irama musik bernuansa romantis itu masih menggaung-gaung di aula besar tempat mereka sekarang. Rukia dan Ichigo pun masih berdansa ria, dan dengan gerakan serasi. Entah bagaimana Rukia bisa mengikuti gerakan Ichigo, padahal sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mempelajarinya.

"Hei Rukia, bisakah kau memelukku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Apa? Memelukmu?" tanya Rukia lagi memastikan pendengarannya.

"Ya, memelukku," ujar Ichigo dan menunduk memandang Rukia dengan pipi merona. Rukia pun jadinya ikut-ikutan merona.

"Hm….bagaimana yah," timbang Rukia. Hei, ini tempat umum apakah pantas memeluk seorang laki-laki di tempat seperti ini?

"Baiklah. Hanya memeluk, oke," Rukia berjinjit dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Ichigo. Ya, ia memeluk Ichigo. Tidak terlalu erat. Tapi ia merasa sesak karena Ichigo balik memeluknya dengan merangkul erat pinggangnya, sementara ia merasa badannya seperti melayang di udara, dan ia bisa merasakan dagu Ichigo yang bersentuhan dengan bahunya yang telanjang. Ya,mereka berpelukan masih dalam keadaan berdansa.

"Arigatou, Rukia," Rukia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari permintaan Ichigo. Namun ia hanya menuruti perkataan sahabatnya ini.

Dan sepertinya malam ini Ichigo dan Rukia akan menghabiskan malam dengan berdansa.

.

.

.

"Mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya Rukia yang bingung dengan arah perjalanan mereka. Ichigo masih tampak setia menggenggam jemari mungil Rukia dan membimbingnya ketempat yang dimaksud.

"Nanti kau akan tahu," jawab Ichigo santai. "Dan kau harus berterima kasih padaku," Ichigo tersenyum melihat reaksi bingung Rukia. "Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai,"

Mereka berdua akhirnya berbelok, Rukia memperhatikan pertokoan sekelilingnya. Mungkin ada salah satu toko yang akan mereka singgahi. Ada toko es krim, toko roti, toko aksesoris, sampai toko makanan cepat saji. Rukia sudah lelah berjalan karena jarak tempat ini dan rumah Ichigo juga cukup jauh.

"Nah, semangatlah Rukia. Welcome to chappy world," Rukia mendongak dan menatap toko yang ada didalamnya. Dan matanya langsung berbinar-binar. Ya Tuhan, ia akan memastikan ia tidak akan keluar dari toko ini sebelum mengambil salah satu dari mereka.

"Astaga Ichigo, sungguh kau orang yang paling baik sedunia," seru Rukia dan memuji ichigo. Hanya toko kecil, hanya saja begitu banyak boneka dengan telinga panjang dan itu merupakan boneka kelinci chappy yang Rukia namakan. Berwarna dan ada yang berbagai ukuran, baik yang kecil maupun sebesar badannya.

.

.

Selama di dalam toko, yang entah bagaimana toko ini juga dinamai Chappy World, Rukia tampak susah menentukan pilihan diantara ratusan boneka tersebut. Begitu berwarna warni sehingga membuatnya bingung yang mana yang akan ia beli.

Namun, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada yang berwarna putih diujung sana dan ukurannya mungkin seperti tubuhnya.

"Tampaknya kau sudah memilih, Rukia," ujar Ichigo yang mengikuti arah pandang Rukia.

"Sepertinya memang sudah, Ichigo," jawab Rukia dan tersenyum lebar. Lihatlah betapa besarnya Chappy berwarna putih yang ada di sudut sana, dan ia yakin ia akan bisa tidur tanpa futon asalkan ada chappy sebesar itu sebagai bantalnya.

Ichigo pergi mengambilkannya buat Rukia dan langsung menuju kasir. Rukia mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar, tetapi Ichigo mencegahnya.

"Aku yang akan bayar," ujar Ichigo dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang yen dari dompetnya.

"Tapi, Ichi," sela Rukia merasa tidak enak. Yang ia tahu Ichigo belum mempunyai pekerjaan sehingga mungkin tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayar boneka mahal tersebut. Kalau ia tahu Ichigo yang akan membayarnya, ia akan memilih yang kecil saja.

"Pacar anda baik sekali. Ia langsung membelikan untuk anda boneka yang besar," goda sang kasir dan mendapati pipi merona dari mereka berdua.

"Dia bukan pacarku," sangkal Rukia.

"Tidak, ia pacarku. Ia hanya sedikit malu untuk mengakui, mengingat kami baru tadi malam jadian," jawab Ichigo enteng. "Terima kasih," sedangkan kasirnya malah tersenyum menggoda.

.

.

.

"Lain kali biar aku yang membayarnya Ichigo," Rukia mengomel sepanjang jalan tentang boneka besar yang dibayarkan oleh Ichigo. "Jangan boros memakai uang jajan,"

"Aku tidak boros. Ini uang tabunganku, bodoh. Lagipula, apa kata orang kalau kau yang membayarnya?" omel Ichigo balik sambil melirik Rukia yang asyik memeluk bonekanya.

"Kalau begitu jangan mengeluarkan tabunganmu untuk membelikan apapun untukku," jawab Rukia.

"Berisik. Dengar, aku yang mengajakmu kesana dan sudah pasti aku yang membayarnya. Kalau kau yang membayar, harga diriku sebagai lelaki akan hilang, midget,"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tuan Kurosaki Ichigo yang baik hati. Terima kasih untuk boneka yang sebesar ini," Rukia mengalah. Percuma ia berdebat dengan rambut mencolok ini.

_CUP_

Seketika wajah Ichigo menjadi merah seperti tomat saat ia merasakan ciuman Rukia di pipinya. Ya Rukia mencium pipinya.

"Arigatou, baka,"

.

.

.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke Soul Society, Ichigo," ujar Rukia yang menemani Ichigo membaca komiknya di dalam kamarnya.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku dari kemarin-kemarin? Aku pikir liburanmu masih lama," jawab Ichigo dan menutup komiknya seraya menatap Rukia yang ada disampingnya. Jika diiingat, Rukia memang sudah seminggu berada di Karakura.

"Maaf. Bukannya tidak bermaksud mengatakannya padamu. Hanya tidak bijak jika hal ini justru mengganggu aktivitas kita tiap hari," jawab Rukia.

"Setidaknya katakan saja, sehingga aku bisa bisa mengajakmu berkeliling lagi," Ichigo tetap tidak menerima pernyataan Rukia.

"Hei, ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Kau mengajakku untuk ber-hanami, mengajakku ke prom night, mentraktirku ini itu. Mengajakku jalan-jalan dan membelikan boneka untukku. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup Ichigo. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak denganmu," ujar Rukia pelan.

"Jangan mengatakan kata-kata itu. Seharusnya tidak usah sungkan padaku. Anggap saja kita sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama tidak bertemu," ujar Ichigo dan membuat Rukia menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa aku boleh menganggapnya begitu?" tanya Rukia.

"Tentu saja boleh. Nah, katakan apa perasaanmu terhadapku?" tanya Ichigo seraya menatap Rukia.

"Perasaan? Kalau bertanya aku belum tentu bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Hanya saja yah selama sebulan ini aku lebih sering merindukanmu. Jujur saja aku senang bertemu denganmu" jawab Rukia. "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Rukia balik.

"Aku? Akhir-akhir ini aku juga sering memikirkanmu. Ini jujur. Setiap kali ada di dekatmu, jantungku serasa ingin melompat. Tiba-tiba ada suatu perasaan nyaman setiap ada di dekatmu. Rasa ingin melindungi dan memanjakanmu pun semakin besar. Aku…tidak mengerti kenapa. Karena baru sekarang aku mengalaminya dan merasakannya. Yah, seperti yang orang katakan mungkin aku sedang ehm..jatuh cinta," jawab Ichigo malu-malu. Ia tidak menyangka akan mengatakan hal ini kepada Rukia.

"Jangan memikirkan yang macam-macam. Mungkin memang aku sedang jatuh cinta padamu, aku juga bingung apa ini bisa dikatakan sebagai acara menembakmu atau tidak. Tapi, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau punya rasa yang sama denganku, setidaknya saat kau sudah memastikan perasaanmu" Ichigo kembali menjelaskan karena mendapati Rukia yang terkejut dan kaget dengan pernyataan langsungnya.

"Mungkin sama denganmu, hanya saja aku perlu memastikan dulu," jawab Rukia. Ia menunduk dan tidak melihat Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu. Kemarilah, Rukia,"

Rukia bangun dan mengikuti langkah Ichigo menuju meja belajarnya.

"Tutuplah matamu dan buka saat kusuruh membukanya," perintah Ichigo. Sesaat Rukia bingung namun akhirnya menurut juga.

Rukia merasakan Ichigo membawanya dalam dekapannya. Masih dengan mata tertutup Rukia bisa merasakan gerak gerik Ichigo yang tengah melakukan sesuatu.

"Sekarang bukalah matamu," ujar Ichigo dan melepaskan Rukia. Ichigo dengan pipi memerah tersenyum lembut pada Rukia. Kali ini rona merah ikut menjalar pada pipi Rukia saat merasakan sesuatu di lehernya.

"Ichigo, ini…" Rukia berharap ini bukan mimpi. Sekarang lehernya punya hiasan. Kalung dengan kelinci putih sebagai bandulnya terpampang jelas di leher Rukia. Rukia tersenyum malu dan menatap Ichigo.

"Hadiah kecil untukmu. Mungkin tidak mahal dan jelek, tapi aku memberikannya dengan sepenuh hati," ujar Ichigo.

"Arigatou, Ichigo. Arigatou," Ichigo tersenyum merasakan pelukan Rukia yang mendadak padanya. Ia pun memeluk balik Rukia sama eratnya.

"Aku tunggu jawaban darimu," ujar Ichigo.

.

.

.

Ichigo dan Rukia kini berada di ruang bawah tanah milik Urahara. Senkaimon sudah terbuka disana. Rukia sudah mengenakan shihakusou nya. Terlihat lambang wakil kapten di lengannya. Sebenarnya berat bagi mereka berdua untuk berpisah, hanya saja mereka punya tanggung jawab masing-masing. Terlebih Rukia yang sudah tidak bisa main-main dengan jabatannya sekarang.

"Aku harus pergi, Ichigo," ujar Rukia melepaskan genggaman Ichigo dan berdiri di depannya.

"Ahhh…" hanya itu jawaban Ichigo. Nampak raut kecewa pada wajah tampannya.

"Hei, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, baka. Kau bisa ke Soul Society kapan saja," hibur Rukia.

"Aku tahu. Jika tidak bisa kesana pun aku akan memaksa masuk," jawab Ichigo seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Itu kan memang tipemu," sindir Rukia

_CUP_

Ichigo mendaratkan kecupan di kening Rukia. Kali ini lebih lama. Sementara Rukia hanya memejamkan mata menikmati kecupan saying Ichigo padanya. Betapa ia akan merindukan pemuda ini begitu ia sampai di Soul Society nanti. Tapi ia yakin jika suatu saat ia akan bisa memberikan jawaban pasti pada Ichigo.

"Pergilah dan bekerjalah dengan baik, Rukia," Ichigo melepas kecupannya. "Tapi izinkan aku memelukmu kali ini," tanpa Rukia menjawab pun, Ichigo sudah memeluk Rukia dengan erat. Dan Rukia balik memeluknya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan mengabari kabarmu disana Rukia," ujar Ichigo membisik pada Rukia.

"Baiklah. Kali ini aku akan mengabarimu,"

Dan dengan lepasnya pelukan Ichigo, Rukia berbalik dan melangkah menuju Senkaimon yang perlahan-lahan melenyapkan tubuhnya dari hadapan Ichigo. Tidak lupa ia berbalik sebentar dan tersenyum pada Ichigo. Ichigo hanya bisa menatap Rukia sampai Rukia benar-benar menghilang.

"Hah..sepertinya aku akan merindukannya,"

.

.

.

The end.

.

.

**Pasti pada mau bunuh aku nih sama ending ceritanya yang kayak gini. Mereka gak jadian woi. Baru Ichigo doank yang yakin sama perasaannya, Rukia mash belum. Rencana sih mau nulis sekuel gak tahu bisa pa kagak. Ada beberapa scene yang aku ambil di pic IR. Jadi mungkin ada yang familiar.**

**Ok. Ini cerita oneshoot terpanjang yang aku buat. Hadehhhh aku gak nyadar udah empat ribu words. Kalau terlalu semangat gini nih jadinya.**

**So, gak banyak komen lagi. Silahkan reviewnya tolong yah. Mungkin kadar romancenya masih kurang. Apa boleh buat mereka belum jadian sih makanya gak bisa buat romance yang kentara banget. Tapi semoga kalian suka dengan fic ini. hehehe…**

**Akhir kata saya mohon diri, karena waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 11 di pulau Bali. Besok bangun pagi harus kerja soalnya.**

**Ow yah untuk lanjutan fic yang lain akan menyusul. Ja ne….**


End file.
